Diverse Oneshots
by lp24
Summary: Diferent pairings, diferent settings, first chap is an index with a summary to each one-shot. Though marked complete (as each individual story is complete) it should still be updated from time to time. (last update: chap7: mind control (modern, no defined pairing))
1. Index

**A/N** Index to my oneshots, hope i will have enough to make this worth it. **It will have diferent settings and diferent pairings, so this will help you with the chaps you want or dont want to read.** If i have enough, i might sort it by pairing, though its pointless now with very few stories.  
As a guest said, the first one shot could be used as a full story. If anyone wants to use these oneshots as **prompts** , feel free to do so, but please, inform me. In the inverse note, about **requests** : while I'm not exactly looking for them, (im mostly writing drabbles that comes to mind), I might (or may not) write a one-shot if I find the prompt interesting enough, either way, my main focus right now is finishing my multi-chap story **_Fixing The Past_** (Heathercup).

 **I will answer all reviews (for all chaps) in this chap, at the bottom of this chapter,** I put the dates for organization.  
And Please, no matter which chapter, **let me know what you think** :)

* * *

 **INDEX**

19-05-2017  
 **Chapter 2: To start again** : Hiccstrid, ModernAU, Astrid has a bad temper, Hiccup is bullied. When they find each other, Snotlout gets in the way. What happens after five years? (1,7k words)

25-05-2017  
 **Chapter 3: Steal My Heart:** Camicup, ModernAU, Camicazi set out to become the best thief. When she returns for an odd job in her homecountry, she steals the wrong, or maybe right, thing. (2k words)

27-05-2017  
 **Chapter 4: Changes:** Hiccstrid, takes place during the first movie. SoulMateAU with a twist. (1,3k words)/p  
A special thanks to _Introver-Dragon_ and _InsertCreativeNameHere_ , for their SouldMate stories which inspired this one, they are both great authors if you want to check their stories.

01-09-2017  
 **Chapter 5: Abuse:** Camicup, modern AU (900 words)  
When Hiccup got a girlfriend, they didn't see each other for a long time, but maybe a childhood friend can help him heal.

06-09-2017

 **Chapter 6: Game ON:** Hiccstrid, gamers, modern AU (5500 words)

Astrid ordered before before starting her game. She didn't expect to fall asleep, nor wake up with food on the fridge, but now she has to track down the person who did it.

14-09-2017

 **Chapter 7: Mind Control:** No defined pairings, mental powers, modern AU (2500 words)

When the 'Nightfury's atacks on the companies become more frequent, a group of fresh recruits is sent to training to be able to catch him.

* * *

 **Reviews:**

25-05-2017  
 **Guest#1,2,3, Jimmitrix and skyread:** (this numbers is really why i prefer accs) (chap2)  
Thank you for the reviews, all of them! And i do agree it was a bit rushed, leaving bits of information out. Some was on purpose, i like to let the reader puzzle the pieces, some were just forgotten. I said above that if someone wants to do a full-story, its free to do so. I may or may not continue, but if i do, i will definetly edit the first part as well.

27-05-2017  
 **Johnathen** :(chapter 3) andstrong Quorah-Lee/strong (chap1)Thank you for recommending those pairings, if I get any ideas about them, I will definetely post it! Though I doubt I will write CamiXHeather, I have no problem with it, I just don't see myself writing them together (and I assume you meant StoickXGobber friendship, I actually have an idea for that one, but im still working on it, if I think its writable, ill post)

 **Mellielli:** (chapter 4): I really apreciate your review, the more character input and diferent views, i try to remember, and then use the traits that make the plot move the way I want. you can have the same character making difernt choices by strenghtening an already existent trait.  
But, if I understood correctly, im afraid half of your review was based on a misunderstanding. you completly missed the last line objective (as the writer, its my fault probably, for not making it clear enough), but it wasn't saying that hiccup changed for astrid to like him. its saying that he did not became more arrogant like snotlout, and that he changed through the years (you cant say he looks the same in htty and httyd2), it was informing that they did have a future together. And if you want a full exploration of astrids character, there are other stories out there, a oneshot wont cover it all, and it wasnt with that objective that i made this oneshot.

Also, You know nothing that happened before the movie. Im providing a possible backstory, (granted, an AU), where they friends, leading to the movie, mantaining the cannon and incorporating their same actions, but read in a diferent light, this was never a rewrite of the movie, with a diferent lesson, the point of this oneshot is not to be yourself. Its that you can shape your own destiny (astrid), and to not take things for granted (snotlout).

As for angry astrid (though like i said, i strenghen the traits that better acomodate the story), trying to be respected does not explain all of her behavior in the beggining of httyd, and ill leave it at that, i did not write astrid nicer to argue about an angry one.

01-09-2017

 **Guest** (Chapter 2): She could have, and that would have lead to a diferent story, if you really want to I probably could do a diferent one when there is that confrontation :)

14-09-2017

 **Jimmitrix** (Chapter 6): I agree in some parts, initially it was just meant to be some game, hardly mentioned at all, then i started writing the competition part and i guess it become a little confusing and out of hand. And I also guess I'm not very used to how much to tell and how much to leave to the reader's imagination. Regarding Astrid though, I'm afraid that for me to understand you will have to focus on her reaction to more specific situations. Thanks anyway, even if not very good for the ego, I also apreciate the time to try to help me write better, so thank you :)


	2. To start again

**To start again:**

Everybody knew Astrid Hofferson had a temper. It started when her uncle disappeared when she was five, and she strived to perfection since then, and would do anything to achieve it. It was in Highschool when it looked like she was softening a little. No one knew why, but they were gratefull to see her more relaxed. What was meant to be a good thing, became the calm before the storm.

Other students gone from staying out of her way to completly avoid her. Not even her friends, Ruff and Heather, were safe from her anger, and they soon drifted apart. Snoutlout tried to hit on her once after that. Ending up with a broken arm, he never tried again. Her grades went from A to C, to finally dropping out of school. Her parents were less than happy, and, after a huge fight, she moved out. She decided to become a boxer to pay for a small apartment where she lived alone.

Her father's death four years later was a shot through her walls. With make up to hide her most recent black eye, she attended the funeral in silence, shedding the first tears since HighSchool. After the funeral though, no words were needed as the grieving widow and daughter embraced once again.

She moved back to her mother's house. She dropped the boxing, though keeping a punching bag to release her frustrations from time to time. With little qualifications though, she had little choices of work, finally getting a job as a waitress. She was working the night shift. She had been working in the cafe for a year then, but what seemed like a regular day, changed when the door opened...

* * *

Hiccup Hadock was smart, rich and, while no one would say he was _handsome,_ many, in secret of course, though he was cute. But his constantly disappointed father and absent mother didn't make things easy for him. Following the example of his father, was his cousin, Snoutlout. Small, and pacifist, he was the best target for the bulliying of Snotlout and company, mostly Tuff, which sometimes his twin sister Ruff tagged along with. Eret and Dagur certainly didn't make life for him easier either, and Fishlegs, probably afraid to also be bullied, just stayed out of the way. So, school was hell. He got to see Astrid Hofferson, but that wasn't much consolation when she barely batted an eye on him.

In Highschool, he went to interesting changes with his growth spurt. Nevertheless, he continued to be bullied, if nothing else but because of force of habit. That, and his longer legs and arms seemed to made him even more clumsy than he already was. His clumsiness though, had the interesting side effect of having trip over nothing, sending him tumbling into an unsuspecting girl's arms. Both went to the floor, books and papers scattered. With a thousand apologies coming out of his mouth, he started collecting and sorting the papers between his and hers. That is, until he read the name in one of them. He finally looked at the girl who was bright red in what he could only assume it was anger, but who still hadn't said a word, and, giving it her papers with a final apology, he bolted out of there.

Though unexpected, they kind of just hit it off from there, an easy friendship, that maybe could have turned to something if Snoutlout hadn't come into the picture. Of course, the threat to his physical integraty didn't do much, as it wouldn't change anything. After a couple of punches with the same answer, his cousin finally decided to change tactics, saying he _wouldn't_ hit him . After thinking for a couple of seconds, he heartbrokenly agreed. Avoiding her wasn't as easy as he thought, but he had no choice. Saying goodbye it would make it even harder, so he avoided her altogether. That is, until his cousin showed up with a broken arm asking him to do something. By then, it was to late. The second he opened his mouth in front of her he had a broken nose, along with sharp pain in his intimate parts. He supposed he deserved it, but he never really tried again. His cousin didn't bully him anymore, but if he had known the felling, he would go back and trade a couple of punches for the grip on his heart.

The next year was hard for him, he lost his leg to a fire, but some good came along with it. He kept the stray dog that pulled him out of the rumble and named him Toothless. He also entered college, and his father was finally talking to him. Even without shared intrestes, the house wasn't quiet anymore, and love was shown in their unique way, he pretended to be listening to his father talking about some fighter called Stormfly.

Four years passed. In college, things changed. Eret, Dagur, Snoutlout, Tuff and Ruff, Fishlegs and Heather seemed to finally realize their mistake and apologized, and the gang was often seen together, with Hiccup and Fish often explaining what the teachers said to the others. Finally, they all graduated and decided to go out to celebrate.

* * *

Anger flashed behind her eyes again. She took a couple of deep breaths to calm down. It was her job, and she wouldn't loose it because of _him_. She wondered for a moment why were they together and what happened to his leg before controlling her thoughts. She looked at the time, she still had one hour left of her shift, then she could go home and punch something. Hoping for the small chance they wouldn't recognize her, even with her name written or her white shirt, she put on her brightest, though fakest, smile.

"Hello, can I help you?"

She glanced around. Hiccup was looking at her with wide eyes, in fear and shock, telling her he immediately recognized her. _Great_ _._ Snoutlout and Tuff though, seemed to already be too drunk, while Ruff was too busy ogling Eret, with Heather and Fishlegs more discretly looking at each other, but not paying much attention to her either, and, if she wasn't mistaken, Dagur was eyeing Hiccup. It was Eret who finally spoke:

"I think you can..." She and Eret had never been close, but he certainly recognized her name. After an awkward pause, where the others finally took notice of her, it was Hiccup who spoke.

"Eight beers for now, please."

After a short nod, she turned away.

Hiccup quickly went to the bathroom. In front of the mirror, looking at himself in the eye, his mind began to battle.

 _Apologize._

 _Run._

 _Apologize._

 _Run._

 _Apologize._

 _Run._

 _Coward!_

 _She'll hit me._

 _It's your fault._

 _It's her fault._

 _And your's as well._

 _Snoutlout's fault._

 _Yes, and your's._

 _But...!_

 _Besides, she can't hit you, she's working._

 _Not if I meet her after work._

 _She seems to have changed._

 _Or maybe she has to, because she's working._

 _You can't know until you try._

 _I don't miss getting punched._

 _But you miss her._

 _No I don't._

 _Yes you do._

 _No I don't._

 _Yes you do._

 _You're impossible._

 _I can't be impossible, I exist. I think you meant to say I'm improbable._

 _Urg!_

 _Good, now go apologize._

 _I hate you._

 _You don't hate me, I'm you._

Hiccup really hated his conscience though. It had a way to get him to do what it wanted. He washed his face and returned to the table, where is beer was already waiting for him. Not bothering to sit down and ignoring his concerned friends, he gulped the bear down in one go, and left again to find her.

She was in another table, so he waited until she left to deliver the order to aproach her.

"Astrid...?"

She was surprised, when she didn't see him, she though he had run. Taking a breath to force all her feelings, good and bad, down her throat, she replied.

"If you need anything, sir, take a seat and I'll be right with you."

"Can we just talk...please?"

"I have a boyfriend." She blurted. She had no idea why she said that though, not only it wasn't true, but it wasn't relevant.

Hiccup was just as shocked. Not that she had a boyfriend, she was beatiful after all, he wouldn't deny that, though he didn't expect her to bring it to the conversation.

"I just want to talk."

"I think you are five years to late."

She gestured to his table, but she didn't miss his flinch when she raised her arm. Maybe he wasn't the only one who did something wrong. She also didn't miss his sad glances to her when he thought she wasn't looking. Maybe he was feeling bad about it, and if she was being honest with herself, so was she. How did that bastard have the ability to make her _feel_ so much? Unable to stop herself, when her shift ended, she made a question to return to their table once more.

Making sure to look at Hiccup, hoping he'd take the hint, she spoke to no one in particular.

"My shift ended, some one else will take over, I hope you have a nice evening."

Going to the backroom to change into her casual clothes, she left the cafe, hoping Hiccup would have left too. She was tired of being alone and maybe, he could bring hapiness to her life again.

* * *

 **A/N** Ok, so there's that, small oneshot. pretty open ending, (if i have to make an ending though, it would definitely be a happy one, i like a little angst but with happy endings) either way, im not planning to continue, not to say that i wont if i feel inspired again to write a reunion. I dont really think romance is my strong suit though, so theres no way it will turn into a full story, two-shot max. I love hiccup talking to himself though, and theres a bigbangtheory reference there if anyone can spot it, though i own neither httyd nor Tbbt


	3. Steal My Heart

**Steal My Heart**

She stared at the screen. A few people she trusted had her email, which in turn spiraled down into a world-wide network of thieves. Starting with lower thieves, the harder targets required someone better, it would spiral up, until finally somebody accepted the job, which ranged from stealing a purse to valuable paiting from museums. A mere ten years after she entered the circle, she was at the top, the youngest so far, and the first women to do so, which honestly surprised her, women were so much better than men. She was tired of art though, you could put a paiting from a ten-year old next to a ten bilion dolar paiting, and most people wouldn't be able to tell the diference, but just because someone said so, everyone else agrees. Stealing an officer's undergarments when he had them on had been much more fun, even though she had to wash her hands later. Ten times.

Back to the screen, a simple photograph of the item, along with an adress and the payment, were looking at her. It was certainly an odd request. And in Norway, of all the places... Norway. It brought back some memories, kindergarden, stealing, Highschool, stealing, her mother, stealing, _Hiccup... giving?_ She closed her eyes for a second, to stop the flooding images, it's been years, she shouldn't be so caught up in the past, especially not to him. Maybe it was due to her job, but she never could mantain a relationship for long, and he stuck.

Irritated that she had to refocus for the 3rd time in ten minutes, a look at the payment was all it took for her to reply her agreement to do the job. Though admittedly odd, it seemed easy and fun, as she had never stolen something like that before, the person reaction would be hilarious. She had stolen paints and undies, gold and jewels, banks and police stations, for the fun of it. Never before has she stolen a _leg_. Missing limbs was not such a strange sight because of the last war, but she never saw a leg looking like that, she wondered who it belonged to. Nevertheless, with such a good pay, she wondered why nobody lower had accepted. Scribbling down the adress, she closed the tab to open another one, where she booked the first flight available, in 1st class. She would have to fly to Norway itself, then a much smaller plane to get to the small island of Berk. When that was done, she searched for houses for rent.

She settled for the Thortson house. The Hofferson's sounded great, but she remembered the girl from the few times she went to berk and decided against it. They often fought, and she had an instinct for deception she wanted to stay away from in those days. She skipped the Jorgenson house, the small letters that said they rented to women only was enough to tell her Snoutlout hadn't changed. The Ingerman was smart, so she decided agaisnt it as well, lest he figures something out. As for the last house with a room for rent... she didn't even know if he was still in town, but she wouldn't. Even if it meant to endure a couple of pranks. Besides, she was sure she was very much capable of dealing with them, no one sneaks up on a Bog.

She took her always packed bag, and drove to the airport.

* * *

She was flying. She wondered how it would be to fly outside the plane, but alas, it was impossible. And so so felt her eyes becoming heavier...

 _"I can, really?"_

 _"Of course, you're eight now, that means you can come with me_ _to the annual Archipelago reunion."_

 _"Thank you!" She answered, hugging her huge mother. She pulled away, ready to bolt, when she heard her mother's voice._

 _"Cami!" In a warning tone, outreaching her hand. With a sight, she placed the cellphone there. But her mother didn't move. With a little pout, she gave back her wallet as well. Her mother finally grinned, ruffling her hair, and she ran to the door with a smile on her face. She was almost out when she heard her mother's voice again: "And use that money wisely!" She grumbed, caught, but continued on her way, a few krones* richer..._

 _She was happily strolling in the steets, entering a store here and there, picking up a few items without anybody being any wiser. She entered a medieval looking shop, called 'The Forge', though the products themselves were all very futuristic. She took something small, even though she had no idea what it was, but when she made her way to the door, a boy, no bigger than herself, was blocking her path. She used the same trick that always worked: she gave back the item, and then hugged him to apologize, hoping to snatch something. Apart from her mother, that was the first time she couldn't. She instantly liked him. Unfortunately, she had to head back without seeing him again._

 _She was nine, and she stopped by 'The Forge', ready for another round, one year more experienced. He wasn't there though. She searched for him, until she found him alone, sitting on the cliffs facing the sea. She sat next to him, saying nothing, losing track of time until he suddenly hugged her. She hugged him back, but as her nimble fingers began to stretch, she heard his voice in her ear, warning her, and she_ _reluctantly just focused on hugging him back. A few seconds later they pulled apart, and they spoke, about everything. She told him about her woman ruled island, while she listened to him complain about his disappointed father, who was a police officer for years, rose to captain, and this year decided to apply to mayor. Hiccup, his name was, he wanted to be a private investigator, use his wits to catch the badguys without the restrictive police rules, which enerved his father to no end, though at least he wasn't a psychic**. They spoke until night came, where they parted with another hug, for the first time keeping her fingers to herself, there wouldn't be much point anyway._

She was smiling in her sleep without knowing, fond memories of the next years, where he came to meet her, and they always spent the day together, her favorite day of the year, but they didn't sit and talk, they ran, she stole, he watched and learned, they got into trouble and they got themselves out of it.

 _She was eighteen..._ And she woke with a gasp. She finished Highschool, and set out to the world, a little island wouldn't hold her. Besides, she needed to get away from him. After all, once they each started working, how could their friendship continue, or even turn into something more?

She hadn't thought this much about him in years. Maybe she shouldn't have accepted the job in Norway. But she had, and she would see it through.

* * *

She didn't recognize any buldings, but she had heard about the big earthquake that happened some years back that destoyed most of the town***.

She set eyes on her target. She would spend a few days just watching, studying the area well is very important, plus, she just arrived, and just doesn't want to draw attention to herself.

Only the Ingerman boy, now man, but still easily recognizable, entered and left the place. He definetely had both feet, and he didn't even stay there during the night, though she did notice he wasn't living with his parents anymore. After a few days of this, her pacience was wearing thin.

The twins, weren't making it easy for her, neither did her target. Nothing changed, only one chubby man visiting in random hours. It was the day of the reunion, and she could take advantage of the confusion. She waited for nightfall. She didn't want to make a move yet, but she needed more information, so she stealthly made her way to the mysterious place. Looking around, she saw a couple of piled boxes, leading directly to the window, and smirked, climbing to look inside. Her biggest mistake, was not realizing she was in fact the hunted, not the hunted, or she would have found the neatly packed boxes suspicious. As it was, she yelped mentally, struggling to stay silent as the window opened and something shove her in the back, throwing her directly into the house. The window closed automaticly again, but it was the lest of her concerns as a big, black wolf, with huge green eyes was snarling at her.

 _clink *thud* clink *thud* clink *thud*_

She knew immediately her target was here, though in the dark, she still couldn't see him. But she also realized it had always been a fake target.

"Be glad I put the matress there, it would have been a nasty fall. I honestly thought it would be more of a challenge." Someone snickered, and she gasped as she recognized the voice, though if he sounded like that, she had rubbed off on him more thank she tought. Of all the people... Then something clicked inside her mind, as the two pieces information came together... Hiccup...leg...

She rose to throw herself at him, to check on him, regardless of everything around them.

"Hiccup!"

The wolf, obviously, didn't find it amusing, jumping into her, knocking her back into the matress, now with three gashes on her left arm and with teared clothes, from where his front paws landed.

"Cami!?" The parting was mutual, but he always hoped she would come back to him. Thor knows he wouldn't be able to track her down. Not even the beautiful Hofferson made him forget her. How could he even compare a decade of kindness, partnership and understanding to a couple of years of guilt? Or whatever it was that made her start talking to him. He shook himself out of his thoughts, he needed to do something. Turning on the lights, making them both blink several times to adjust, he saw the claw marks, and left in a hurry, coming back a minute later with a medical kit in his hands. Directing Tothless to calm down, he slowly and very gently took care of her wounds. Just like their first time, they sat side by side, in confortable silence, only interrupted by some small hisses from her.

As he finished, he was about to get up again to return the kit to its place, when she latched onto him. He took only a moment to return the embrace tightly, as if they never had been apart in the first place.

She rested her head on his shoulder, and he whispered:

"I always stopped you from stealing from me... but there was one thing you stole I was powerless to stop..."

With a triumphant smirk, she showed him her hand... and his foot.

"I am _ze Great_ Camicazi after all!"

With a nudge from him, she continued, still a smile on her face:

"You know, maybe you should join me... you're pretty good at stealing things too..."

"This day is oficially my favorite day of the year."

She hummed in agreement against his shoulder. Neither had really said it, but neither had needed to for the other to understand. The time for the real confessions could came later, right then, they just stood next to each other, making up for lost time...

* * *

 **A/N** *Norwegian currency

**Figured this part with the cop/PI came down looking something like the serie "Psych" (which i also dont own), and i couldn't help put the reference, ignore if you dont know the series.

*** Earthquakes are actually quite uncommon in Norway, but who cares :)


	4. Changes

**Change**

She was the most beautiful girl in the village. Her golden locks and azure eyes, her lithe form and impressive physique had most boys in the village pinning for her. He was the best viking of his generation, his bulging muscles showing of the work he did, work which always got him the first place in the thawfest competition each year. To most, they would make the perfect couple, but they were good friends, along with the Thorston twins, Ruff and Tuff, master pranksters, and the Ingerman, a large boy who prefered to gather intel than to fight, though he certainly could hold his own in a battle. The other teen their age, Hiccup, could be usefull in the forge. He had strengh in his small arms, years of working with large weapons certainly boost one's strengh. But no one taught him how to fight, and so he was useless versus the ferocious beasts that raided their island. That, coupled with his desire to prove himself, creating a mess more often that not, often got him disapointed and angry glares from the village, and, most importantly, his father, Stoick 'the Vast', chief of the tribe.

Then, everything changed when the fire nat...-err, when she was fifteen. She woke up, and it was with shock that she saw the name written over her heart. After taking a moment to calm down, she figured, though she would prefer to be a shield maiden, it could be worse. It could be _Tuffnut_ or _Hiccup_. Now that she thought about it, she didn't have much to complain about. She wasn't happy about it, but the Gods should know better than her, and if they thought he belonged with her, maybe she would be happy in the future. After all, everybody thought they were going to be a thing in the future, the perfect couple, and now, aparently, so did the Gods. Hearing the news she was going to enter dragon training the next day from her parents, her morning went from... intresting, to good. She wouldn't go to Snoutlout though, she had to practise, her parents fights were going to be hers one day.

Of course Snoutlout knew. After all, he had her own name written on his chest. She didn't expect him, however, to go from a little arrogant to completly impossible to deal with. She understood the first time she talked to him after it happened, he now took her from granted, and his big ego tripled in size. And she couldn't stand it. How could he hit on her while fighting the gronckle?!

It was probably her fault, she didn't exactly say no. She didn't have the chance to do that before he was taken out either, but he stil took that as an yes. Still, it was to workout, so even if she prefered to do so alone, she didn't object very much when he later insisted for her to accompany him. His unashamed stare though, crept her out enough for her to get out of there after five minutes and continuing in the peaceful woods.

He didn't stop. Aparently, he didn't get the memo with the Gronckle, because he decided to hit on her while fighting the Nadder! And calling her babe! She ended up blowing up on Hiccup, who terrified under her fury. She regret it after, but vikings don't apologize. Especially not to Hiccup. To Hiccup though, it pushed him to figure out exactly which side he was on, so he ran from the arena, grabbed a fish and a shield, and to the forest he went.

She was losing faith, but there wasn't any case that she knew of when the two people had not ended up together. After all, those words were written by the Gods. It made her wonder though. How does destiny work? If someone told her she would be wearing red shoes when she met the love of her life, and she wore red shoes every day after, then of course it would come true, pushed by the prediction. How many people were almost forcefully pushed together for the names over their hearts? But what would happen if she never wore red shoes? If she never followed those letters, would she be able to find hapiness somewhere else? No wonder no one had taken that risk.

Compared to a dragon! In the middle of training, again! She punched him, what she figured it would be the first of many if he kept this up. This day had a surprise coming though, when Hiccup made the Zippleback retreat into its cage with his bare hands, without even touching it! Her interest was sparkled.

Her interest, along with her jealousy from being outdone were increasing by the day, while her pacience was rapidly decreasing, courtesy of Snoutlout. It was the last day, and she just couldn't take it anymore, she followed the new prodigy.

She was expecting a lot, but certainly not _that._ She had been afraid, she had been in love (with the scenery, mind you), and so many other emotions bottled inside, her vision of him, of the world, turned upside down. She kissed him. On an impulse she didn't understand, and only a quick peck on the cheek, but she half expected to be hit by lighting the next second. It was an unwritten rule, she was pratically promised to Snoutlout, by the Gods no less, she couldn't be alone with a boy (a dragon as company didn't really help her case in Berk), at dusk, kissing him. So she ran.

She was never the best with words. Luckly, she was able to coax him into action, and he continued to impress her. But she was also seeing the old Snoutlout, how could one be arrogant face to face with a newly trained Nightmare? Or sitting on a mounstrous dragon's head? Of course the moment she complimented him it got to his head though. She knew she had to decide, the unexpected hero, or the best viking, who in turn was already conected to her. The words wouldn't go away, they never had that she knew of. What would happen if he found them? What would happen when he got his own?

She made her decision when she saw him broken in Toothless' wings. When he was unscouncious day after day, and she barely ate or slept. She was certain, he would wake up, and she would forge her own destiny.

It happened over night. She didn't notice until morning, and she gasped at the sight of herself, most specifically, her chest. She broke into a sprint through town, luckly nobody was around to get in her way. Any other day she would have found it weird, but she only wanted to go to her chief's house as fast as she could. When she was near though, she couldn't even walk, she elbowed her way up through the thick crowed that was looking at their awake and unlikely savior. She finally reached the scrawny boy, though she couldn't help punching him before tugging him into a kiss. She wouldn't fight the Gods this time, not after they changed the name, she just hoped he didn't change.

He changed. He went from cute and awkward, to handsome and awkward. She didn't mind the changes one bit.

* * *

 **A/N** There is a couple of Avatar:TLA references, which i also dont own. My cannon usually goes with angry Astrid, but i decided to change it a bit for this oneshots sake. Please Review!


	5. Abuse

**Abuse:**

Hiccup was 18, a little more than a year had passed since he lost his leg, and he was also by now used to the permanent bruise on his arm. He considered it a small price for dating a gorgeous blonde. The fact that he didn't see his best friend since they started dating was much more crushing, but he endured it for his perfect girlfriend.

He had a smile on his face as he greeted her in the front of her house. It was Valentine's day, the second since they were oficial, the first being too close to the blossoming relationship for him to have the confidence to really do something special. That day though, they were having dinner in a romantic restaurant. He got the being-5-minute-late punch still with a smile that widened with the peck on the cheek that followed it for picking her up.

Dinner went well, his witty mind making awkward small conversation as they talked and laughed by candle-light. He dropped at her front door again later in the night. Hesitating even after a little more than a year together, he brough his lips to her own, glad when she reciprocated, putting her arms on his shoulder, around his neck, and he put his own around her waist without really thinking about it. As the kiss got more heated, his hands went a little lower without his consent. But he didn't have time to apreciate the soft flesh before he staggered a couple of steps backwards when something colided with his face, before he felt pain in his private parts as never before, he went to his knees as he heard her door slam shut. Staring at the door for a long time, he finally got up and turned around to drive home with unshed tears in his eyes.

His intermittent sleep was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Still dressed in the previous night's cloths, he slowly got up as the knocking became more insistent. He opened the door to find his girlfriend standing there, though she wasted to time in punching him for taking to long before assalting him with kisses. They did it for the first time-he didn't know if it was her way of saying she was sorry, but he certainly hadn't wanted his first time to be just some kind of apology, not that he dared to say anthing to the women on top of him, arms and legs flailing around, afraid to touch her. In the end, while it had been undoubtly the best morning of his life, he knew it couldn't go on. Now if he could only find a way to end it without being covered in bruises...

Another year passed, and while Hiccup knew that he still felt something for the fierce blonde, he knew he hadn't been happy since that day, where instead of looking forward to seeing her, he dreaded it, even with the wonderfull sensations she could inspire, he flinched every time she raised her hand, and every time he did something by himself he would fear her response.

His father, unware of his real feelings, supported the relationship, and though they got along better than before, he didn't wanted to disapoint him, whilst still fearing what would happen if he were to end things. The answer came in the form of a short, beautiful blonde-the one one who had treated him with respect even when he had had two legs. She showed up at his door, two long years after seeing each other last. When he opened the door, he couldn't control himself, throwing himself to her, hugging her with tears in his eyes. Their next stop was his soon-to-be-ex house. The fight that followed wasn't pretty, but when both blondes were gasping for air and sporting several bruises, he had no doubt in who to help, kneeling by Cami and apologizing, for not speaking to her for so long, for not being able to fight, for the bruises that were ultimately his fault. He flinched when she got closer, but she only hugged him, concerned for him. His ex showed up again the following morning, though she had seemed to have realized what she had done after losing what she had, tears in her eyes and apologies in her mouth. He agreed to be her friend-and only her friend- if she started going to a psyquiatrist, who, in time, did wonders to calm her more violent tendencies.

He hang out almost every day with Cami, to heal and reconect whith his childhood friend, and while she hadn't liked the fact he would sometimes also meet his violent ex, she still supported him and would go with him, the awkwardness of the meetings vanishing slowly, inexistent after a couple of weeks, especially when it went from three to four, his cousin Snoutlout joining them as well.

But right then and there, in the park with the beautifull sunset, which in turn was adorning Cami's features, it was just him and hrt-and he no longer felt afraid, closing the distance between their faces, Cami meeting him halfway- to finally make them oficial.

* * *

 **A/N** I made sure i never said _her_ name, though everybody probably guessed it... i wonder what that makes her, since she fit the role so well...


	6. Game ON

**Game ON:**

Astrid Hofferson arrived home tired from work, her first week at the job had been exhausting. She had to do all kinds of menial work, from getting coffee to run errands. She half-wanted to punch her co-workers but she endured it, mostly because she knew it was only their 'welcome party', and a little because she wouldn't want to be fired before she started to do actual work. Nevertheless, she was relieved that it was Saturday, and that meant she would have the following day off. And that meant she could finally join her friends into their late night gaming group, since she no longer had to get up early the next day, even if all she had wanted to do was sleep.

The blonde took her phone out to order some home-delivered food for dinner, as well as two big cups of coffee to get her through the night. She proceeded to get more comfortable in her house, getting rid of the formal work clothes and putting a much more comfortable sports bra and loose workout pants that she considered fine to later answer the door with. Preparing for the game, she turned on her TV and console, she picked up her slightly dusted remote control from a week of disuse, and she put on headphones to be able to communicate with her team. Ready to kick some ass in the familiar RPG game 'How To Train Your Dragon', she finally sat in front of the TV.

 _-Astrid 'the Fearless' is now online.-_

* * *

Astird open her eyes groggily, though she was fresh after a good night's sleep, even if her back was a little sore. She quickly recognized her living room and the couch she was laying on, agreeing with her back's assessment that she indeed slept there. She tried to remember when she had climbed into the couch, but she had no clue, the last thing she remembered was starting up the game, some abnoxious but friendly voices talking with her... and somehow she had fallen asleep at the sounds of explosions and loud teammates whilst magically transporting herself to the sofa. She turned on her phone to see the time. It was early, no doubt because she had fallen asleep early as well, but what caught her attention was the two missed calls, both from an unkown number and after she had blacked our. Deciding to call back later. She turned her head to the side of the TV, both telling herself she would have noticed and that it was the logical thing-but the game was in fact, already off, with the remote on top of the turned off console.

She started getting suspicious, either she had somnambulism, which she was quite sure she didn't, or she had drank a lot, and she hadn't consumed alcohol at all that night, or someone had broken into her house to turn of her game and put her on a couch... with alarm, she looked at herself, but she remained in the same clothes, and she was fairly certain she would have woken up had somebody tried _something_ , proceeding to scold herself for the momentary panic, though none of the options made sense. Curious, she actually turned the game on to see just how much she had murdered her gaming record and reputation with the previous night's disaster, as she would have been standing still, getting murdered over and over again... she closed her eyes just thinking about it, then willed herself to open them... to see herself still in first place in 'Berk's' ranking, and she had actually risen a little in the national rank. She was sure now that someone had broken in, and had one more clue to the perpetrator's identity now, whoever did this was a good gamer. She would have to thank him... after beating him to a pulp for breaking in.

* * *

A cold shower did organize her ideas, solving the mystery of the unknown number as the takeout company, and she promptly deleted the number. After that night, she doubted she could order from them again, as they must think her as a young prankster. And if she actually could, she wouldn't want to pass through the embarrassment anyway. Now wide awake, with her brain actually working, she put on underweare, followed with a simple blouse and jeans, and headed to the kitchen for something to eat, noticing in an instant the white piece of parchment resting on the dining table.

 _-Sorry for breaking in. I got worried when you didn't answer the door and the phone. Dinner's in the fridge, my treat as an apology. HHH-_

Now she was angry she had actually deleted the number that could have given her the answers. She opened the fridge and her dinner, which would later be her lunch, was in fact there. She took the milk out and slammed the door with more force than it was probably necessary. She scrumpled the piece of paper, opening the trash can to throw it in, but actually noticing several more pieces of crumbled paper inside, odd as she had taken the garbage out the day before. She picked them up curiously, thanking Odin the trash was empty-hence clean-to actually laugh out loud at some of the papers, anger momentarily forgotten.

- _Sorry for breaking in. I got worried when you didn't answer the door and the phone. Sorry for leaving you on the couch, I didn't want to take you to bed, because -oh Thor, that doesn't sound good, urgh-_

 _-Sorry for breaking in. I got worried when you didn't answer the door and the phone. Sorry for leaving on the couch too, I didn't know where the room was and you were to heavy to -Thor, this is hopeless-_

 _-Sorry for breaking in. I got worried when you didn't answer the door and the phone. Sorry for leaving you on the couch, I didn't want to invade your room. I bought the foor for you, you look like you needed it- urg, Freya, why couldn't it have been an ugly old man? Keep it simple Haddock.-_

She opened the last one, for it to be just the start of one similar note with a slightly worst calligraphy, even though it was still one of the best she had seen. She shook her head to herself with a small smile in her lips and all the could think was whoever wrote this was an absolute dork. She finished her breakfast and set out with determination to find him, though she doubted she would do more than slug his shoulder, at least anything else _violent_.

* * *

It was 11am sharp, and she wasted no time poundind at the door of 'the Forge', though she heard the door unlock not two seconds after, meaning that they were already opening anyway. The boy was starting up at her with widened eyes and slack jaw, though not entirely for the reason she though.

"The manager?"

The boy seemed to be relieved, though still considerably tensed.

"I-uh-at the counter." And wasted no time desapearing from view. The blonde crossing the short space to the counter purposefully, where a big man, bald but with a big and trimmed blond mustache greeted her, though her surprise was when the big knife on his left hand came up before slamming down-not as much _on_ his hand, but more _replacing it_ -she tried to keep her cool, after all, her father was missing a leg for stepping on a mine during the war.

"'Ello, lass. 'fraid I ain't got any food ready yet, but if 're in a 'urry I'm sure 'Iccup could do somethin' quick."

Only then she noticed the small shape was further back, looking away from and with a blush on his cheeks. _Boys_.

"Actually, I was hoping you could tell me who was delivering last night."

A clatter and an yelp was heard, and Gobber's head turned over to a tomato-faced-Hiccup.

"I'm fine! I'm fine, just a cut!."

"I ain't payin' 'u to put blood on 'he food, go clean that up."

He was too curious to continue the banter and faced back to Astrid, wondering what was going on, if Hiccup had delivered the food, she no doubt would have recognized him.

"Why? 'Didn't 'u get'he food?" Sending a pointed glare at Hiccup that she missed as she was looking at her feet, unusual as she had always held her head high.

"Well, I-uh, I did, but I-fell-asleep-and-he-broke-in-to-give-me-the-food"

Something clearly shattered on the background, and someone screaming "I'll pay for that!" interrupted them, though only for a moment as they resumed talking.

"What?"

She took a deep, calming breath, before speaking again.

"I fell asleep, and"

"Hahahahha! I 'nderstood the first time lass, 'u don't raise 'Iccup without learnin' to speak... that. But, I'm 'fraid I can't give my 'mployers information to 'nyone who asks, 'f you want, you'd 'ave to go to 'he police for the breakin'n and 'en I 'ould give it to 'hem."

She immediately decided against it, she wouldn't put the man in trouble for helping her. Thanking the big, but apparently kind man, she left, though making sure to get the shop's number again first, unaware of the earful of both reprehension and teasing she had indirectly given to the skinny shape. Defeated, she spent the rest of her day strolling around town, going home to eat the delicious lunch that awaited her, treat of the mysterious man she wanted to find, before continuing to enjoy the chilled outside air on her body, knowing she would have to go back to work the next day.

* * *

She didn't even notice how her work had drastically improved after the trying first week, as her head was constantly swimming with thoughts of the mysterious man, whilst telling herself that it was only because it was a mystery to solve, and definitely not because every man she met was disgusting, and that one had been genuinely nice, helping her without asking nothing in return, not even recognition as he still remained anonymous-though that was the annoying part actually. The days ticked by slowly but Saturday night finally came, and she wasted no time picking up her phone and ordered take out.

Astrid practically jumped out of her couch and ran to the door as the sound of the bell rang through the house, unaware of her actions. She opened the door to a short, skinny shape, and she automatically ruled out for him to have been the same one as the previous week. He didn't move though, even when she extended her arm to receive the food, gawking shamelessly at her. She took the food from his hand first, then proceeded to punch his lights out, throwing the money on top of his shape and making sure to leave no tip. She did it week after week, but the dark-haired boy -Gustav, she had read in his suit one of the weeks-was always the one to come, getting knocked out each time for both his behavior and as a way for her to relieve her pent up frustration for not being _him_ , though she had to give it to him that he was resilient.

Saturday Night was now her inevitable take-out-and-videogame night. If her friends had to encourage her a bit in the beginning-not that she didn't enjoy it, more of a workaholic kind of thing-now, it was her that sometimes had to push them to play. A new team had entered the server, quickly raising ranks until they surpassed them, and one of their members, 'the Nightfury' even surpassed her-unacceptable, and thus she spent all Saturday night's playing, and then replacing her go-out Sunday with a stay-at-home-to-practice Sunday, and only her strong sense of responsibility surpassed her competititveness during the week to be able to work.

Telling herself she was only getting adicted to the game- not that it was a good thing but it was preferable to the other option-when she heard of a gaming convention the following Sunday, she dragged her team for the excruciatingly long car ride. Maybe not that long, but it seemed that way as she had to put up with them during the whole trip. The twins, Ruff 'the Tough' and Tuff 'the Rough', were bickering the whole time, while Snoutlout 'the Awesome', more known as 'the Cocky ', was trying and failing to flirt with her, with the loud snores of the usually quiet Fishlegs 'the Wise' ending the show. She didn't even remembered their real names anymore.

* * *

Astrid stared in awe at the whole thing, huge screens displaying epic battles scenes. She recognized a few from their game, and even one or two short videos from her own team. There were so many people they could hardly move, but they still wondered about, with Fishlegs spouting so many facts about each game and items on display she soon lost track, but she did notice the huge sword on display that had given the inspiration for her second weapon - she had always preferred an axe.

Finally, the competition was about to start, the biggest, central screen assigning each playing team to a booth with several computers, though some teams had to wait for the others to finish to have their turn. She spotted her team name, 'the Hooligans', and they were to wait for a team whose name she didn't recognize to battle against 'the Dragons', the first ranked team in 'Berk'. She saw the leaders of all the other servers on the screen as well, 'the Hunters', 'the Bogs', 'the Berserks', 'the Sanctuary', 'the Defenders', 'the Green Death' and 'the Bewilderbeast', and recognized several more very strong teams, such as 'the Murderous'. The leaders of the 8 servers were divided one into each group, while each group had twelve teams, from which the top two would pass to the elimination phase.

They won the first games fairly easily, with weaker and new teams, until they were up against 'the Wingmaidens', a strong team that had just won to their group's favorite, 'the Defenders'. Snotlout was almost killed right at the start, though they finally managed to win after getting him out of trouble. They were now the first team with only victories, with 'the Wingmaidens' coming second and 'the Defenders in third with only one loss each. The next game though, both the twins and Snotlout got sloppy as they let the first place go to their heads, and they ended up loosing that game, tying with the other two stronger teams, and the next game they were up against 'the Defenders'.

They fought valiantly, but it was not meant to be as the ninjas stealthly picked off their members one by one and they went to third place. In the end of the groups phase, 'the Wingmaidens' had slipped in another game as well, meaning them and 'the Hooligans' were the only two teams with only two looses -with 'the Defenders in first with one loss- and so the Hooligans passed second, with the direct confrontation between the teams being the tie-breaker. Astrid looked at the board again and noticed all eight leaders remained in the game, though some of them had passed in second. Along with them, 'the 'Lava-Louts', 'the Meatheads', 'the Murderous', 'the Outcasts', 'the Hysterics', 'the Bashem-Oiks' and 'the Northlanders' had gone to the eight-finals.

'The Bewilderbeast' crushed 'the Murderous', while 'the Dragons' destroyed 'the Meatheads'. 'The Green Death', 'the Hunters', the 'Sanctuary' and 'the Defenders' didn't have much of a problem eliminating 'the Hysterics', 'the Lava-Louts', 'the Northlanders' and 'the Bashem-Oiks' respectively. 'The Bogs' vs 'the Berserkers' though, was the first clash of leaders and had everyone watching the brutal match that could go either side, until Camicazi 'Ze Great' managed to steal Daggur 'the Deranged' underwear mid-battle, which decreased the Berserker's morale, tipping the scales in the Bogs' favor, ultimately winning them the battle. Finally, Astrid got ready to face 'the Outcasts'. Even being in diferent servers, there was a rivalry between them that was almost as great as them and 'the Dragons'. Alvin 'the Treacherous', Savage 'the Savage' and Heather 'the Traitor' along with two archers covering them from afar weren't making things easy for the Hooligans. But a large explosion that could only have one, or rather, two culprits, had the base of the outpost where the archers were crumbling, and the rest of the team soon followed without the cover of the ranged atacks, for the joy of most the other teams who didn't like the Outcasts any more than the Hooligans did. Only eight teams left, as the coordinator announced the break on the HTTYD game that was to be resumed the next day. Her team felt ecstatic just to be in the final eight, though they were aiming for the win. They took the rest of the day admiring the other games, such as 'Brave', 'Big Hero6' or 'Rise of the Guardians', among others. At the end of the day, they ate, mounted their tents, and went to sleep.

They knew there were no more weak teams, but as Drago 'the Dragon Conquerer' summoned the Bewilderbeast who named the team, they knew they had no shot. They still fought fiercely, but there was nothing to be done against the huge creature, and thus they were somewhere between 4th and 8th. On the other matches, the Defenders wouldn't harm dragons, putting them in a great disadvantage against 'the Sanctuary', that took the opportunity to pass to the final four while the impeccable Hunter organization didn't let the Bogs sneak by, and making their more powerful weapon unavailable. They were still strong female warriors, but it was their downfall in the end. The Dragons fighting the Green Death was the most exciting game of the quarter-finals, with the bigger creature managing to take out four of the dragons members, Hookfang 'the Nightmare', Stormfly 'the Nadder', Meatlug 'the Gronckle', and Barf&Belch, 'the Zipleback' before the alone Toothless 'the Nightfury' was able to use his small size and speed to take it out in an incredible show of skill and strategy, using the camouflage to fire in its wings before diving and hitting it in the single weak spot in its mouth with deadly accuracy.

Astrid had to concede they were good, but had half a mind to go home, she didn't deal well at all with defeat, but the others insisted on staying to see the incredible battles of the best of the best. And, she told herself after calming down, she hadn't gotten any closer to finding the mystery man.

Two huge beast clashed with enough force to shake the virtual ground, the white and the black Bewilderbeasts that would decide the battle's outcome. 'The Dragonlady' of 'the Sanctuary' still attacked Drago, hoping that if she killed its master, then the Bewilderbeast would stop, unlike if she lost herself, which she knew the Beast would continue to fight. But with tremendous force, the white dragon's face was pushed upwards, leaving his torso unprotected to the black one's tusks.

Against the Hunters, things weren't going well for the dragons, as two dragon root arrows had hit the Zippleback and the Nadder, making the other dragons retreat. Hoping for an element of surprise, they faked 'the Gronckle' getting hit, because the dragon root wouldn't affect it, but he was put in a dragon proof cage before he had time to attack from the inside, leaving only two dragons left, that decided to retreat once more. Everyone waited with baited breath as the confrontation had been temporarily stooped. Even if the dragons were now in disadvantage with half their team gone, they still had their best fighter. The hunter's guard was low as they expected for the dragon's to attack at night with the advantage of their better night vision and Nighfury camouflage. They never saw it coming as in plain daylight the two dragons descended upon the hunters, firing shot after shot. The hunters did fire back, only to be met with a Screaming Death's armor. The unexpected attack gave them no time to regroup, and so that game ended and the final was between 'the Dragons' and 'the Bewilderbeast'.

The dragons were having trouble again, with the Bewilderbeast being stronger, as well as with a stronger mental pull than the Green Death. Every dragon's eyes become slits, and Drago was laughing as the Bewilderbeast ordered for them to shot at each other. Four dragons quickly disappeared, leaving only the Nightfury in play. Drago thought the four had died, so he did not expect for another player to take the missing dragons' place, it would have been impossible to do so with a dead character's place. And he specially didn't expect for the new character, unseen in the games until then, to be able to take the Nightfury out of his reverie with nothing but soothing words. Drago didn't know what to do, but the Bewilderbeast did it for him, blasting both with a huge shard of ice. The crowd that had been ecstatic moments before calmed down, slightly disappointed that it was the madman that had won in the end. The game stream continued though, and they did not know why until a light blue glow started shining through the ice. The Nighfury broke through, a line of scaless on his back shining with a blue light. The 'Dragon Whisperer' exited the game again, and the other four dragons returned, all five dragons firing on the huge one until one of its tusks broke. After that it resigned and returned to the depths of the ocean, while the people cheered for the victors.

The Dragons were called to the stage to receive their award, the crowd parting to let the six pass. And as the crowd gave room, Snoutlout recognized one of the six shapes, though his brain wasn't able to make the connection that they were, in fact, the ones heading to the stage.

"What are you and that bunch of freaks doing here, Useless? Of course the lady can stay though..." He said wiggling his eyebrows in what he thought that would be a sugestive gesture but only came across as ridiculous.

Astrid knew they weren't exactly the typical bunch. There was one goth with green hair, a spiky collar and several tatoos that could be seen in his arms and neck, talking with one chubby girl who would easily be mistaken for a boy with her short brown hair, a little plain face and an admittedly not very feminine figure, though for the way Fishlegs was looking at her, she supposed it didn't matter. Then a boy with spiky red hair and with a huge burn scar covering his left face was hand in hand with a beautiful blond girl dressed in blue that in fact seemed not to belong there but didn't seem to care at all, though the red-haired boy did turn towards Snoutlout with not a particulary friendly look. And lastly there was a black person, the darkest she had ever seen, helped by the fact he was fully dressed in black as well, speaking in a language she didn't know to the object of Snoutlout's attention, the small and thin boy with auburn hair and beautiful emerald eyes... that she finally associated to the person at the 'Forge'... which in turn associated with that night, finally making all the connections.

Noticing her stare, he managed a small smile... that vanished as soon as he saw her withering glare. She didn't know herself why she felt so wronged, if it was because he had broke into her house, if she was expecting someone... bigger, if it was because he was there when she went to the restaurant and didn't come clean, if it was because he never went again, leaving her to deal with Gustav. The black person noticed her glare and responded in kind, with acidic green eyes and she was surprised at how menacing those eyes could be, while he put an arm around Hiccups shoulders, saying something to him she didn't understand, shouting something to the guy with the burn as well and effectively leading them to stage.

The ceremony was simple but effective, a medal to each person, then one trophy with the shape of a large Viking with a hammer that Hiccup thought with amusement that looked like his father, then one envelope with money, a little time for pictures and they were done. Except many people wanted to congratulate them, and even more wanted some tips and tricks to play better, to which every member of their team answered with 'just be yourself'.

It was getting late and she still hadn't managed to get a hold of him, though she had a suspicion that he was actively heading in the opposite direction of her. They should go to their homes, they still had to go the whole way back, she knew that, but her excuse was that she needed to strangle him to give her some peace of mind. The other games had their own ceremonies, who managed to thin the crowd around them, and she finally made her move, pushing through people who would turn around to yell at her, though most people, mostly male gamers, would forget to yell and admire the view of her back in her passing figure until it was blocked by the rest of the people filling the vacant space left by her, until she reached the team of the moment. She waited for a second for Hiccup to notice her, absolutely not to see his dopey grin while talking to some raven-haired girl, who left a little while later, and she absolutely did not get jealous when he notice her and his genuine smile fell, replaced by a nervous grin.

"Hi Astrid-Hi Astrid-Hi Astrid..."

She put the fakest smile she could muster, with no way he would miss it.

"Congratulations!"

"Well-I-uh-thanks, but it was all their work really..."

"It's you who tell us what to do so we can focus on the battle itself, and it's who can take us out of the alpha's control."

A voice laced with an heavy accent said, and she noticed the same eyes filled with poison staring at her again a little further away.

"I-uh-yeah-but-"

"But how, exactly, do you know my name?"

"I-uh-the-thing-is-uhm-well-I..."

Forcing the corners of her lips back down, she just raised her eyebrow. Face-palming, then slowly dragging his hand down across his face, he finally relented with a sigh.

"Fine. I'm really sorry, I-uh didn't mean to, but when you didn't answer I-uh got worried something happened, but I-I left a note."

Remembering the papers again, she fought a laugh, though this time she couldn't help her real smile leak through her fake one.

"Oh, I read the notes. All of them."

"All...? You mean-Oh Thor, kill me now, I am really s-"

"So you've said." She interrupted him before he would start blabbering again. Not that it wasn't cute. _Bad brain_.

She slugged him in the shoulder to stop it. Hard.

"Ow! Why would you do th-"

"That, was for breaking in." He stood there, rubbing his arm with pouting lips she wanted to-

"You know, a new server called 'the Edge' with bigger teams is going to open if you want to..." She practically whispered the last part with reddened cheeks, to her own surprise.

She didn't miss his short glance at Snoutlout before looking back at the black person, who seem to study her for a while before giving a nod, and she noticed that his eyes seemed much more friendlier. He then looked at the blonde girl, who answered with a smile.

"She seems nice. When not punching people, that is."

She smiled back a bit, albeit a bit sheepishly.

"He deserved it!"

She noded, before noticing Snoutlout and Hookfang shouting at each other, proceding to punch Snoutlout and drag Hookfang back by the ear. Hiccup looked at Meatlug to see her already speaking animatedly to Fishlegs, while 'Barf&Belch' were high-fiving the twins, and he wasn't even slightly surprised when he heard someone yell. Hookfang was glaring at Snoutlout who was glaring back, but they were both a little arrogant and it could be good for them to work together-besides, most of the team had decided anyway, including himself.

Hiccup finally smiled at her.

"Sure, I'd love to."

Without thinking, she grabbed the collar of his shirt, and he closed his eyes, bracing for impact... he didn't expect for the strike to be on the cheek. Or rather, with her mouth, he wouldn't have put past her a slap or even a full punch on the face. As she saw him flinch though, she made a mental note never to hit him again. Except maybe in his backside if they were-

"That was... for everything else."

He stood now frozen as a statue, with a stupid smile on his face, and she smiled as well. Taking advantage he was still distracted-as well as a way to go away from him least she did something to soon- she took his phone and started walking away. That seemed to shook him out of his sturpor.

"Why-What-Why-would you-uh-that's my phone!"

Already with her back to him, finishing typing her number, she threw the phone back to him, directly into his hands... But Hiccup could have been convinced the phone had legs as it jumped repeatedly between his hands, until Toothless caught the phone -not without laughing though- and he gave the phone one look before looking again to the retreating blonde... Once she was out of view, he finally realized every one of his team was looking at him.

"Wh-What are you looking at?"

Chuckling, Toothless dropped an arm his shoulders again, guiding him back to the minivan to finally head back home, though he reckoned his friend had gained more than just a gaming trophy that night.

* * *

 _She was feeling slightly depressed. She understood he wanted to wait a few days before calling not to sound desperate, but she had given him his number Sunday and it was already Saturday. She called for food and turned the game on on automatic pilot as she had done the previous weeks, though she just sit there watching the screen without moving her character, thinking she needed to move on. The bell rang and she slowly went to open the door, sighting as she would have to punch Gustav again. She opened the door-to see Hiccup standing there in all his skinny glory with a bag of food in his hand._

 _"I-uh-I hope you don't mind I brought food for two."_

 _She wanted to hit him, she really, really wanted to hit him-but she had made a promise not to, and so she settled for the next best thing- slamming her lips against his own._

* * *

 **A/N** uff, 5500 words, its the longest chapter I've ever written by far, I hope you liked it-if you did, it was worth it. Regarding the last one-shot though- yes, I exaggerated, I take the personalities and soften or intensify traits to fit the story i want to write, but theres not a single author who doesn't do that, I just didn't do it in an Astrid favorable way. Either way a woman hitting a man IS also abuse, it isn't hilarious nor cute even if imediately followed by a kiss, which is mostly why I much prefer Cami who were friends with him from the start to Astrid that people like to pretend they that they were childhood friends as well, not that I don't enjoy reading or writing Hiccstrid. See you soon, probably, I have another idea in my head but im not sure if it will turn into something or not.


	7. Mind Control

**Mind Control:**

 **At _dusk, in a secret government facility:_**

 _A group of fresh recruits were seated in front of a screen. Though new and young -18 and 19 years old- they were the ones that had showed signs of power. The screen flashed on and an imposing man with a huge read beard and a general's uniform was shown, seating on a chair, a table in front of him and some papers in his hand._

 _"As you know, the one calling himself Nightfury has started atacking more frequently and bigger companies. They are putting pressure on us to find him. You will go to special, intensive training during six months to prepare yourselves, then you start the capturing mission. Any questions?"_

 _They were about to speak, but they didn't get the chance as he resumed speaking._

" _Good. Pack your things. You leave tomorrow at sunrise."_

The screen shut down and the huge form of Stoick 'the Vast', chief of police, vanished with it, leaving five rockie agents wondering about their training and new mission.

"You know, there's a 73% chance we are going to train with _him_ , right?" - Frederick stated.

Hadley smirked, the number of people who knew where to find _him_ didn't reach the number of fingers in a hand - if she found a way to to get that info to the company, it could finally be her parent's ticket to freedom.

Ase harrumphed.

"He doesn't scare me!"

"Yeah babe, if he was a real man he would go after the Nightfury himself."

Simon chimed in, to be met by a punch in the face.

"Don't call me babe!"

"I wonder if he could teach us to blow things up with our minds!"

"That would be awesome!"

Rachel and her twin brother Tait commented, and Hadley roledl her eyes.

"Nobody can bow things up with their mind. His powers are just like ours but he has more training."

"What about the Nightfury?" - Tait continued.

"Detonation devices, he doesn't blow things with his mind." - Fred answered.

"Oh. Not cool. But hey, if we capture him, can we get his explosives?" - Rachel asked.

"No!" - Ase answered with finality. - "Now, you got your orders, go and return at sunrise."

* * *

Hadley was lost. She had only seen a mop of auburn hair entering the driver's place before she was put in the truck along the others. There was food and even a toilet but not much else, including windows and seats, though she reckoned at least they didn't put a bag over each of their heads. She tried to keep track of their path, each turn, each smells and noises of each place they passed, but after hours and hours of turns and more turns -she was fairly certain they had passed some fo the places twice - the only conclusion was that they were trying really hard to make their destination unknown-with aparent sucess.

Ase took the time to train, expanding her mind, trying to be aware of every mind she could feel around her, then forcing her way in if she encountered animals but respecting the people's privacy. There would be time for practise on people later, she was sure. Fred was training as well but in the art of defense, meditating to improve his focus and concentration instead. Simon alternated between hiting on Ase and boasting to the driver about how special he was, even if he couldn't even see the driver and the later made no aknowledgement of hearing anything. The twins just argued with each other the entire journey, though it could serve to try to distract an oponent. They suddenly stoped, but it wasn't until a few minutes later that the door opened. In front of them stood a huge house surrounded by a large stone wall- t looked more like a castle. As they looked around, there were miles and miles of absolute _nothing_. Ase frowned, she was sure a few minutes ago she was still sensing other people's presence, but she let it go and took a step to the huge walls surrounding the house, towards the single gate she could see. She noticed the driver had disapeared, but the thought didn't linger.

The others followed her until she reached the gate, which was unlocked. From the gate she could see a beautiful garden on the other side. Hoping they were doing the right thing, she entered. Taking in her surroundings, she continued walking in the stone path that zigzaged through the grass towards a wooden door. She heard a yell from behind and turned in time to see Simon clutching his foot, cursing under his breath and she allowed a small smile on his face - the annoying male must have tried to take a shortcut and steped on the grass.

She reached a hand to try to open the door when it opened by itself, revealing a long corridor with what looked like hundreds of doors, in each side. Simon, Tait and Rachel didn't miss a beat and went to open each door, peering inside before closing it and moving to the next one. Meanwhile, Fred, Ase and Hadley were still standing in the doorway, thinking of how to proceed.

"Maybe he will meet us here?" - Fred suggested, though he didn't believe it either, and both women shook their heads.

"No. I will find him."

And before either could protest against the idea of using her mind against the Master, Ase expanded her mind again, and came in contact with an unknown person surprisingly quick. But before she could retreat to head in that direction, _something_ entered her mind. Even though she knew it was impossible, her mind felt like it would actually explode from the inside out. She fell on her knees in an instant, hands on her head at the intrusion, her memories very quickly flashing before her eyes. She tried to fight back, but it felt like she was swimming against an endless ocean. It didn't last long until the pressure lessened and only an invisible string connecting her and the other person remained. She briefly wondered how much information he had gained -if he could actually process her memories that quickly -then promised revenge, though her thoughts were cut short when she heard a voice in the back of her head.

 _Be careful with what you look for, you may bite more than you can chew. You did well using your power in this case, but use it only when you can't use anything else. Don't make promises you can't keep, and though I am sorry for the intrusion, it was necessary to know who you are. Now turn left-and head straight through the wall. I'll be waiting._

She finally felt complete relief, master of her own thoughts. Her hand fell to her knees in that moment, but then she wasted no time getting up again. It all took only thirty seconds, though for her it was the worst and longest thirty seconds of her life. And even if she aknowledged the truth in _his_ words, she still wanted revenge.

Ase slowly stepped towards the wall, hands in front of her -not completly trusting that she would not just hit her head- under the curious stares of her 'friends', though she didn't let anybody close enough to her to truly be called her friend. As she touched the wall, the ilusion shattered, the wall disapeared, leaving strange-looking curtains in its place, and she reckoned the same trick must have been used outside. Without missing a beat, she pushed them open. There were candles lit all around the room, and the man sit with his back to them. He was lean and but even seated she could tell he was tall and had auburn hair, but she couldn't tell anything else about him unless he turned, which he didn't. Hadley recognized him as the driver, but she hadn't seen anything else besides his back, so she didn't have more information either.

"Sit!" - His slightly nasal but firm voice reverberated around the room, making him look more intimidating.

There were five pillows on the floor, which she assumed it was their seats, so she took the first one, which got her a nod from the man. Though how he knew she had seated, she didn't know, but the other followed her example. No sooner than the others had seated, each one was clutching their heads as if they wanted to pull them off their shoulders to stop the pressure. It surprised Ase that he was able to do this to the other four so easily, she couldn't underestimate him - even if he was a supposed ally. A couple of seconds was all it took, though she knew by experience they were very long seconds. Could he retain the information of four diferent people that fast as well?

After everyone recovered, they waited for him to say something. Then waited. Then waited a litttle longer. Waited some mo... -"Wha..." - Ase started to say, but a raised left hand was enough signal for her to shut up again.

And so they waited. And continued to wait. And after a long, long wait... they waited. "Wha..." - the man raised his hand again, but it wasn't enough to sate her ire this time. By the corner of her eye, she noticed Fred and Hadley looking very calm, while Simon and the twins looked ready to explode - "What are we doing here? Just wasting time!? The Nighfury is out there and you are supposed to be teachi..." She didn't get to say more as the ground beneath her disapeared abruptly. Luckly, she fell on something soft. The room around her was completly bare except for the matress she fell on, and there was no way out. She did notice, however, four 'X's on the ground, presumably below where each of them had seated. But her was the only place that had the matress-he _knew_ she would be the one to speak up. He clearly knew them too well, she would have to surprise him-and get to know more about him to even have a chance at _something_ she didn't even know yet what it was. Without anything to do, she waited. And waited... And then... she heard something above, and the man started talking.

Above, where five people where still seated, four of them were looking wide-eyed at the place their friend had been. The fifth, with his back still to them, only assured them - "She is alright" - before going silent again. And so they remained. After yet another hour - they must have been there for four of five hours according to Fred, twenty if someone asked Simon- he stood up. Simon quickly got up as well, but in a second he fell on his knees, holding his head, though this time his mental touch only lasted a second - just enough to make him fall - before withdrawing.

Making sure to speak loudly to be audible from below, he spoke again:

"First Lesson: patience. Ase will be repeating it tomorrow." - he finally turned towards the recruits, surprising them- "You may call me..."

-"Hiccup? Hiccup the Useless?"-Simon started laughing, though he really only managed to start before a sharp pain pierced his brain, way stronger than the previous two times, he could swear somebody was inside with an axe. Tait and Rachel immediately stopped their snickering.

Hiccup continued, though not relenting his atack on Simon -"Master or Master Hiccup, nothing more, nothing less." - Tait was about to say something when his sister elbowed him and made a movement with her head, poiting to Simon and he wisely decided not to suggest 'Master Horrendus'. - "As for wat to call you, when you get out of here you will become agents and as such, you will need code-names. To get used to them, you will start using them right now. Fred, you will be called Fishlegs -a snicker from Tait made him go to his kness, though quickly relieved- Simon, Snotlout -Rachel's turn to clutch her head- Rachel, Ruffnut; Tait, Tuffnut; Ase, Astrid; Haldey... Heather.

Heather's eyes widened. Did he know? Or had it been a coicidence? She knew he had seen everything, but she had hoped he didn't have the time to absorve the information. His face was a mask by itself, revealing nothing, but she knew that no matter what, with a person who could enter her mind so easily, she would have to be extra careful and assume she was uncovered - the fact that he actually hadn't sent her away -didn't do anything really- unerved her though. Finally retreating from Snotlout's mind, he gestured to their backs. -"Pass through the other wall. You'll find food in there. Then each of you can select a room from the first hallway to sleep. Welcome to six months in Hellheim!"

When the recruits passed through the wall-curtains leading to the dining room, he removed a floor tile, then proceded to throw a rope for Astrid to climb up, which she easily did. When she reached the top, he was sitting with his back to her again. She knew it was pointless, that he could take her down with only one thought. She didn't care, she rushed him with balled fists, intending to at least have the satisfaction to punch him once before being helpless on the floor. However, he got up and turned to her as she swing her fist, faster than she had ever seen or expected, taking her closed fist in his hand before delivering a blow of his own with his other hand to her face. She staggered back, a little blood rushing out from her nose, while he just calmly seated again, this time facing and focusing on her. - "Eat. Sleep. Come back tomorrow at sunrise." - He spoke with finality.

She strugled with herself for a moment, the fire burning in her eyes clearly stating what she wanted to do, but she forced herself to calm down and turned around without a word.

Finally alone again, he allowed himself to smirk. It would be six months in Helheim for them indeed, and even if he was doing it to train them, he would enjoy the little revenge. Except for Heather, she was new, but if the little spy thought she could fool him, she had it wrong. And the six months should be just enough time for him to finish his plan to expose the companies conspiracy...

* * *

 **AN:** Prompt? Beggining of a full story? Two/three-shot? Going for adoption? Complete? No idea of what to do with this, just a random drabble i decided to post, i guess it will depende on the response really, pairing could also be pretty much anything except OC.


End file.
